


Don't Die

by tayrulez



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: Bad Decisions, Bad Wish, Dark, Death Threats, Explicit Language, F/M, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Sex, Revenge, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayrulez/pseuds/tayrulez
Summary: Something has happened to Wanda and, as a result, Anti-Wanda. What are the lengths Anti-Cosmo will go to for revenge?





	Don't Die

Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda have finally received a relaxing day. Anti-Wanda has no chores to complete, and no training to exercise. Anti-Cosmo has no plots for domination of any sort, and there are no meetings. Their son is busy toying around in the anti-child-proof quarters, with his anti-gravity toys and books on dark matter. The parents laze contentedly with their arms simply draped along one another's waistlines. Anti-Wanda holds a readily made sandwich by her feet, but pays it no mind. Anti-Cosmo has a cup of tea with a saucer beneath, mindlessly floating in the air beside him. The two lock gazes and lean forward.

 

Before a proper embrace or kiss can be sparked, Anti-Wanda suddenly clutches her stomach as the castle rumbles. Anti-Cosmo leaps from his seat – first out of concern for his wife's pain, and second out of alert for his family. He struggles to hold his wife steady. She cannot fly. Whatever this is, it is affecting her wings. He gently holds her in his arms and he begins to sprint toward the laundry room. He smiles softly at some memories before pulling a secret lever to retrieve his son.

 

"What is the meaning of this, Father?" The pouting baby in bat pajamas demands to know at once.

 

Anti-Cosmo gives him a stern glare that causes the pout to vanish. Just as he is about to answer, Anti-Wanda gives off an alarming shout. A yellow-white glow envelops her midsection. Foop is terrified and clutches hold of his father's pants leg out of pure instinct. Anti-Cosmo growls from the back of his throat as he realizes just who is responsible. With a sneer set on his face, he snarls once more to let his family know.

 

"Fairies."

 

A certain anti-fairy attempts a wand-call, as he cannot break through the impenetrable force field Anti-Cosmo has set around his castle. Anti-Cosmo lets it down for only him, and Anti-Dr. Rip Studwell floats down to his patient. After examining only several minutes, he turns to unnervingly face the fidgeting Anti-Cosmo.

 

"It seems to be a wish gone amiss. The godchild of your wife's counterpart has made a wish gone wrong. It seems the wish has a time-lock on it, and until the time is settled, the wish cannot be made undone."

 

Anti-Cosmo listens rather patiently, though his clenched fists are turning white, and he is seething through his fangs. He calmly pulls out his cell phone and makes a familiar call.

 

"Hello."

 

"I need a sitter." He all but bellows into the receiver.

 

"Why call me."

 

"Get over here, now, dammit."

 

The phone call ends. In a second, a techni-poof is made, and the Head Pixie is floating in front of the family and doctor. Anti-Cosmo rises the shield once more and HP glances

over Anti-Wanda.

 

"What kind of illness is it."

 

"One caused by Timothy Tiberius Turner."

 

"Are you going to kill him?"

 

"If it kills her, most likely." He admits softly. "Yes or no, the boy  _will_  be tortured."

 

"I wanna torture him!" Foop cries out.

 

"Stay here with HP." Anti-Cosmo raises his voice. "That's an order."

 

Foop shrinks back at his father's menacing look. Anti-Cosmo turns around, glaring at the doctor and allowing the tip of his wand to light up.

 

"Why don't you stay awhile, Doc?"

 

The doctor gulps slightly, flinching as the wand purposely singes him a tad. When he opens his eyes, he is chained in Anti-Cosmo's dungeon, and magic-deprived. HP can look after Anti-Wanda and Foop, Anti-Cosmo is sure of it. Anti-Cosmo finds his way quick as possible to the Fairy-spital, making only one pit stop in Anti-Fairy World. When he arrives, he allows the hospital to drain the magic from his wand into a little labeled jar, and then take the wand as collateral. This is simply to keep patients and visitors from interfering with the doctors' magic.

 

He lets his suppressed sensor take root, searching with a blind eye for his counterpart in a crowded building. Most doctors and nurses are floating with their patients, while the visitors and not-nearly-as-sick fairies walk around. He walks as well, not caring to draw more attention to him – after all, he has blue skin, bat wings and fangs. He already stands out; why make it worse? He successfully locates the room, only to find Jorgen standing in front as a guard. Though he doesn't have his wand staff, he has his height and muscles. Taking a breath, Anti-Cosmo marches up to face him.

 

"Where are you going, puny Anti-Fairy!?"

 

"I am here to see my counterpart's wife." He answers determinedly.

 

"I do not think so."

 

"My wife has a serious condition. She is dy"

 

"Go away, puny Anti-Fairy." He interrupts rudely.

 

Anti-Cosmo's scowl darkens visibly. "Let me in," He lowers his voice. "Or you will be killed."

 

Jorgen starts guffawing. "What? Have you got all of Anti-Fairy World in that fancy jacket?"

 

"No." Anti-Cosmo answers sharply, pulling out a small anti-fairy by his neck. "Just one."

 

Jorgen stops laughing immediately. He shakes by the way Anti-Cosmo holds a grip on his counterpart. Anti-Cosmo says nothing, but gestures toward the door. As he places a hand on the doorknob, he turns to face Jorgen again.

 

"Did you know that fairies die five minutes after anti-fairies?" He pauses as Jorgen raises an eyebrow. "Unless, of course, it is murder. Then it's instant for both." He finishes his thought with a grim scowl. "Whatever you hear, do  _not_  let us be bothered."

 

Jorgen nods, intimidated. Anti-Cosmo pulls the door open, stuffing Anti-Jorgen back into his jacket. Three sets of eyes turn, alarmed at his presence.

 

"How did you get past Jorgen?" Timmy speaks first.

 

Anti-Cosmo is at his side in an instant, shoving him against the wall by his throat. Cosmo and Wanda are alarmed. Wanda is bedridden, so Cosmo runs toward his counterpart.

 

"One more step," Anti-Cosmo warns, "And he's dead."

 

Cosmo stops in his tracks. Anti-Cosmo releases his hold, but warns Timmy to stay where he is. With Cosmo and Timmy stuck in their spots, Anti-Cosmo calmly walks to Wanda's bed. The pink-haired fairy is itching to do some damage, but she is too weak, and Anti-Cosmo is too powerful. Said Anti-Fairy turns to the godchild.

 

"What did you wish for, Timothy?"

 

Timmy starts panicking. He darts around the room. Grazing over Anti-Cosmo's impatient glare, he refrains from running off. He remains where he stands, nervously shifting from one foot to the next.

 

"I, uh, err, I kinda wished for chocolate to be money."

 

"Chocolate?" Anti-Cosmo is astounded.

 

"Yeah." Cosmo answers with a giggle, momentarily forgetting who is in the room. "His parents accidentally bought a whole lot of chocolate from the Scouts, and he had more chocolate than ever, but it was melting, so he made all chocolate be money, and then some fairies came by and wanted to get into Wanda's chocolate stash so they could get more money, but she protected it, and a laser went off, and it hit her."

 

Three sets of eyes stare back, dumbfounded. Timmy and Wanda cannot believe Cosmo has just retold the entire incident to the leader of the Anti-Fairies. Meanwhile, Anti-Cosmo is bewildered by how easily he had been able to understand his counterpart. Allowing the information to settle, he brings his glare back to Wanda.

 

"How long is the time-lock?"

 

"We started putting a time-lock on Timmy's wishes when he turned twelve, after sending us all to Unwished Island. Every wish like this will result for forty-eight hours."

 

"When did he wish it?"

 

"Yesterday afternoon, around three o'clock."

 

Anti-Cosmo bears down on Wanda's injury, prompting her to tell him the exact time.

 

"Uh, uh, three-forty."

 

Anti-Cosmo relents. He checks his watch.  _Four-forty-five._  "Twenty-three hours and five minutes." He mutters quietly.

 

He backs away from the trio. "I'll be back tomorrow. Don't be pathetic and change rooms."

 

"Where are you going, Anti-Me?" Cosmo asks innocently.

 

Anti-Cosmo reaches the door and scowls darkly. "I am going to spend the day with my wife. It might be her  _last_."

 

Anti-Cosmo returns to his castle more than disgruntled. He harshly sends HP away but demands he return at two o'clock tomorrow afternoon. Ignoring the man downstairs, Anti-Cosmo rounds up Foop, and the two join Anti-Wanda in the common room. She is wrapped in blankets, shivering from the immense cold, despite them being directly in front of a fire. She is too weak to even use simple magic – fixing a sandwich or turning on the television. She is bedridden, same as her counterpart.

 

"Hello, Anti-Wanda."

 

"Cozzie!" She smiles happily. "You came back!"

 

"Of course I did, Darling." He smiles back, much of his anger dissipating. "I would never leave you."

 

They share a soft kiss, hastily broken from Anti-Wanda's callous coughing. Anti-Cosmo gently rubs his wife's back, allowing some healing magic to spread between them. He sighs as he knows he cannot cure her. Still, he doesn't want her to suffer any more than necessary. Foop fiddles with his fingers off to the side. He is a bit worried for his mother, but he is obviously afraid to be on his father's bad side again, as well.

 

"What do you want to do, my dear? We can do anything you want, as a family."

 

Her eyes glisten. "Even if I wanna watch, you know?"

 

He chuckles lightly. "Watch 'Gone With the Wish'? Absolutely."

 

Anti-Cosmo slides in under the covers, holding onto his wife like a safety net, as they watch the movie. Foop snuggles in on his mother's other side, finding comfort as he plays with her fallen hair and sucks his thumb. All three are asleep by the time the film ends. The next morning, Anti-Wanda is the first to wake up – by five minutes as per usual. She wakes at nine o'clock, still feeling ill, but wanting to make the most of the day. Anti-Cosmo wakes to two large pink eyes, but he doesn't flinch. Instead, he leans in for a kiss.

 

Anti-Wanda blushes. "What was that for, Cozzie?"

 

"A good morning kiss because I love you." He confesses.

 

Anti-Wanda's eyes widen. Anti-Cosmo has said a lot to her in the past ten thousand, five hundred years they've been with one another. He has only said 'I love you' four times – and not even on their wedding day. The first had been in Spellementary School, when he saved her from some bullies. The second had been when she lost her virginity, and he had kept his promise to go slow and careful. The third had been when Jorgen had lost his godchild Wendell, and she had thought it to be her fault. The fourth had been just after the Fagiggly Gland transplant three years ago, when Anti-Cosmo had been behaving somewhat akin to Cosmo – much to the anti-fairies' horror. This is the fifth.

 

"I love ya too, Cozzie."

 

"Yuck! Is this all we're going to do today?" Foop pipes up from off to the side.

 

Anti-Cosmo visibly stiffens, remembering exactly what is scheduled for today. Foop notices too, clamping his mouth shut and looking over to his parents apologetically.

 

"Dearest, did HP tell you what is going on?"

 

"Said a wish went bad." She replies confused. "But we din't wish for nothin'. Did we, Cozzie?"

 

He sighs heavily. "No, we didn't. It was a wish made on Earth."

 

She scratches her head. "Then how come'd it get me?"

 

"Because…" He sighs, looking for the right words.

 

Foop pipes up again. "You remember your fairy twin, Mother?"

 

"Yep!" She grins. "She's a smart one and got the dumb twin of yer daddy."

 

"Correct. You remember their godchild?"

 

"Poof?" She scrunches up her face.

 

He tries not to be mad at the mention of his rival's name. "No, Mother. Not the  _child_. Their godchild. The human boy with the beaver teeth?"

 

"Oh, yeah!" She grins again. "Timmy."

 

"Yes. Well, Timmy made a bad wish and it hurt your twin. Since you're twins, what hurt her, hurt you. Understand?"

 

Her smile disappears. "Is that why we watched te movie las' night?"

 

Anti-Cosmo bites his lip and looks over gratefully to his son. "Yes, Dear. I wanted us to spend time together."

 

"A'fore I die." She finishes the statement.

 

"Don't say that!" He shouts, earning flinches from both directions. "I'm sorry. I, just, don't say that."

 

"It's the truth, ain't it?"

 

Despite her words, this isn't a question. She knows it as the truth. She knows she's sick, due to not being able to perform magic or even sit up without support. Foop was able to do both when he was born. Now her baby, who hardly wanted anything to do with her, and her busy husband are spending all time with her. Anti-Wanda's breath hitches in her throat as she breaks the silence.

 

"How long?"

 

"Beg pardon?" He stalls, not wanting to go down this road.

 

"How long's I got, Cozzie?"

 

He desperately wants to lie, but he cannot once he meets her pleading gaze. "I'm heading back at two. You have until three-forty." He closes his eyes and amends his statement. "Three-thirty-five."

 

Foop turns to face his mother. "Six hours and twenty minutes."

 

The three of them spend the day listening to music and playing board games. Anti-Cosmo reads a few stories, with both his wife and son heavily engaged. Anti-Wanda wants to see Foop dancing, so Anti-Cosmo teaches him, while Anti-Wanda joyously watches. Anti-Cosmo fixes his wife her strange sandwiches perfectly, and he feeds her. By noon, Anti-Wanda is practically immobilized. She can move her head and one of her arms. Anti-Cosmo allows her to toy with her now-drained wand, reveling in memories. Time sweeps by quick, and it soon nears two o'clock. He sadly gives Anti-Wanda one last long embrace, as well as a soft yet passionate kiss meant to keep her His Only. The clock chimes, and HP appears. Anti-Cosmo sympathetically breaks away and gives his son a hug by means of comfort.

 

"Foop, listen to HP. HP, contact the family at three-fifteen if nothing changes."

 

"I will."

 

Anti-Cosmo closes his eyes and heads to his back tunnel. He snatches a small anti-fairy from the dungeon, ignoring the other shouts. He takes off in his jet, sadness subsiding for his rising fury. At the check-in, hands off his wand and magic, heading straight for the room from the other day. With an eidetic memory, he recalls exactly how to get there. Jorgen is firmly guarding the door again, but he recoils at the sight of Anti-Cosmo. Said anti-fairy marches into the room.

 

Wanda is still bedridden. Cosmo is at her side holding one hand, and Timmy is holding the other. Poof still isn't quite sure exactly what is happening, so he hovers gently over his mother's immobile body. Juandissimo, Cupid, Mama Cosma and Big Daddy are standing by the bed as well. None of them have noticed Anti-Cosmo's presence, so he ducks behind a curtain and nabs Anti-Jorgen's wand from an opposite pocket. He swiftly brings Anti-Big Daddy to his castle, out of sight from Anti-Wanda, with a message to HP. Sighing, he allows the family and friends to be with Wanda a while longer.

 

At two-thirty-five, Anti-Cosmo finally emerges. Mama Cosma and Poof are asleep. The anti-fairy startles the awakened fairies, as he roughly grabs Timmy by the throat once again. He shoves the boy against the wall. Big Daddy and Cosmo are willing to fight Anti-Cosmo, but the anti has other plans.

 

"I don't think so." He growls. "This teenaged idiot has possibly cost the life of my wife. I'm an Anti so I don't show my love, but I have it with her. If  _you_  come any closer, I have someone at the castle waiting for my command to end your counterpart's life." As Big Daddy pales, Anti-Cosmo continues. "Furthermore, I have Jorgen at my command, and I will force him to crush any of you if necessary."

 

"I do not believe you have the Supreme Fairy at your command." Juandissimo huffs.

 

The anti grabs Anti-Jorgen from his pocket, again by the neck. The fairies gasp again, now glaring at Anti-Cosmo even harder. They are powerless. Jorgen may be the Supreme Fairly leader, but Anti-Cosmo is the Supreme Anti-Fairy leader, and he is winning. Any other moment, Anti-Cosmo would be gloating in triumph. However, as things are, he refrains. His scowl deepens and his grip on Turner's throat tightens just a little.

 

"You'd best hope your godmother recovers. If she doesn't, your friends will pay in hell."

 

Dr. Rip Studwell appears half an hour later, startled by Anti-Cosmo's attendance, and moreso by his holding the godchild against the wall. He is no longer being held by his throat, but rather his chest is pinned.

 

"I was told of your company, Anti-Cosmo. But didn't you leave your wand at the front?"

 

"Yes. I did." He answers curtly, before gesturing to Wanda. "How is she?"

 

"It doesn't look good, I'm afraid. She was hit with a laser made from the remnants of a forgotten wish of a past godchild. Without knowing who that godchild was, it will be impossible for her to recover." He shakes his head, directing his attention to Anti-Cosmo. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

 

"No."

 

The doctor reaches behind him to pull out his wand, but Anti-Cosmo is quicker. He fires with Anti-Jorgen's wand, tauntingly pointing it around the room. There are only thirty minutes left of the time-lock, but it doesn't look like they'll last that long. Dr. Studwell is writhing in pain from Anti-Cosmo's deliverance. Back at the castle, the walls are down. The Anti-Fairy Council is sat in the board room. Anti-Big Daddy is out of his bubble. He, Anti-Blonda and Foop are with Anti-Wanda now. It is three-fifteen; only twenty minutes left to stretch.

 

Anti-Wanda no longer has her voice. She can smile softly, cry and loosely clutch onto Foop's hand. He is curled into her side, no longer caring how he looks. He cares deeply for his mother, and he wants to be with her always. Anti-Big Daddy is at a distance, watching the scene unravel, as Anti-Juandissimo and Anti-Cupid also come near. Anti-Blonda gently rubs her sister's back, with tears stringing down her face.

 

"I loves ya, Sis. Yer gon' be fine."

 

Anti-Cupid nudges Anti-Juandissimo, subtly pulling him back. "I may love hate, but this isn't right. What say you we go join Anti-Cosmo in righting this?"

 

"You sure?" Anti-Juandissimo asks timidly. "He's the leader an' he didn't ask us."

 

"It's that human kid of her counterpart that did this, you know."

 

"Where'd you hear that?"

 

He shrugs. "It's going around."

 

The two forgo leaving the castle. Much as Anti-Cupid wants to join the vengeance ship, he is also terrified of what Anti-Cosmo may do to him. Anti-Mama Cosma shows up, finally, at three-thirty. She doesn't ask about her son, though she frowns seeing her grandson crying on his mother's arm. She doesn't say a word, though she grabs Anti-Big Daddy toward the crowd and they stand at the sidelines. The color drains from Anti-Wanda's skin and hair. Her pink-colored eyes dim and her wings threaten to fall off completely. Her grip gives out, falling to Foop's side.

 

"No! Mother! Mother! Mama, please don't leave!" Foop wails.

 

"Hey, Baby, she's gon' off te a bet'r place." Anti-Blonda tries to console the sobbing toddler.

 

He quickly wrenches away from her grasp. "No! Get off me!" He turns to face his now dull and limp mother. "I will have vengeance for you, Mama."

 

Foop races off. Meanwhile, in the Fairy-spital, Anti-Cosmo feels a terrible pang in his chest at three-thirty. He knows his wife has just expired. With a short burst of energy, he casts a quick spell to freeze time, aside from him and Wanda. He utilizes a bit of healing magic on Wanda – enough for her to feel and talk. He presses on her chest, in the spot he feels. She lets out a shudder.

 

"What was that?" Her voice is raspy and pained.

 

"My wife is dead."

 

He growls to her, allowing his nails to grow into claws. He yowls in pain as they scrape through his skin. She lets out a hoarse scream of pain as the claws reach into her chest. She is still paralyzed, but she feels everything. Anti-Cosmo feels something break inside of him, and he welcomes the pure darkness. His fangs lower into her shoulder, down to the cusp of her throat. He swallows. Anti-Cosmo hasn't tasted any blood in over ten thousand years, but these are special circumstances. He has been broken.

 

There is one minute left. He unfreezes time. Of course, while frozen, the others had been aware of everything happening before them. Anti-Cosmo doesn't bother to clean up. Wanda's blood remains on his fangs and chin. He is glaring at everyone in the room. With one minute remaining, the others begin to cry. They crowd around the bed. There is a wild pang in Cosmo's chest as Wanda gives out. Her arms fall to her sides and the clock finally shows three-forty.

 

"She's dead." Anti-Cosmo's harsh words cut through the crying.

 

He grabs Anti-Jorgen's wand again. He anti-poofs up chains, pulling Anti-Jorgen, Juandissimo, Cupid, Cosmo, Poof, Big Daddy and Mama Cosma to the wall. He turns sharply to Timmy, using amazing strength to hurl the boy into the opposite wall.

 

"Tell me, Timothy. Which fairy do you like least here?"

 

The boy in question holds his head from where it hit as he stands. "You."

 

Anti-Cosmo isn't the least bit amused. He grabs the front of Timmy's shirt, shoves him into the floor, and brings him back up.

 

"Choose a damn fairy."

 

Terrified, Timmy remembers this is not the time for smartass remarks. He glances over the fairies, his eyes involuntarily twitching when he comes to Mama Cosma. Anti-Cosmo swishes his hand, causing Timmy's buckteeth to change into fangs akin to Anti-Cosmo's.

 

"Bite." He orders, letting the air below the boy carry him to Mama Cosma's eye level.

 

"Bite?"

 

"Bite her fucking neck."

 

Anti-Cosmo bends the air so Timmy is right at the older woman's neck.

 

"It's okay, Timmy Turner." She nods. "You can do it."

 

He closes his eyes and obeys the command. Soon as his new fangs touch her neck, her skin wrinkles like a raisin in the sun, and her hair pales like moonlight. Her head hangs down, mimicking death.

 

"Is she dead?" Timmy asks in a shrill voice.

 

"No." Anti-Cosmo answers. Timmy and Cosmo let out sighs of relief. "At least, not yet." Their breath hitches as the anti continues. "What is on your fangs is a deadly toxin to fairies, but it takes minutes to kill them. Maybe an hour. Harmless on humans."

 

He brings Timmy to stand by his side again. He places a hand on Timmy's shoulder, gesturing to the remaining fairies. Instead of choosing one, he turns around and bites Anti-Cosmo's hand. Rather than shrivel up, Anti-Cosmo lets out a low, dark chuckle. He licks the residue from the back of his hand.

 

"As I said, Turner, deadly toxin to  _fairies_. For us  _anti-fairies_ , it may as well be  _chocolate_." He sets free Juandissimo and Cupid. "I need your counterparts alive and well for now. Lucky to be you. Cupid, bring your counterpart here."

 

He salutes the leader as the two head out to the main office in fear. They pass by Foop, who has begrudgingly given the woman up front his bottle. He is running down the hall, and pauses where he finds Jorgen.

 

"You! Brute! Where is my father?"

 

"Inside, puny baby anti-fairy." He opens the door to allow the child inside.

 

Foop gawks at the scene before him. Mama Cosma, Cosmo and Poof are chained to the wall. His grandmother and grandfather's counterparts almost look dead, and the other two are watching a fight. Only, it isn't really a fight. His father looks crazed. His hair is a mess, his monocle is cracked, and there is fresh blood on his face. There are claws in place of his fingers, Foop notices, as Anti-Cosmo scratches Timmy to pick him up and throw him against the wall. Something changes in Foop's mind, as he tries to unlock one of Poof's ankle cuffs.

 

"What the hell are you doing here, son?"

 

"I-iiiiiiiiii, I wanted to get my revenge on Poof."

 

Anti-Cosmo stares his son down, scrutinizing his every move. Finally, he snatches Poof from the wall, scratching him and drawing blood in the process. He doesn't hand the baby over immediately, taking another blow to the thirteen-year-old who is now bruised, bleeding and bawling at his godmother's side. He turns back to Foop.

 

"Do whatever the hell you want with him. If he dies, so do you." The man shoves the toddler into his son's arms, and shoves them out the door to continue his building psychotic meltdown.

 

In the Fairy-spital, Foop is no longer after Poof. Both their mothers just died. One of their dads is on a rampage, and the other is sobbing while helpless and chained to a wall. Jorgen is alert as he identifies Anti-Cupid walking into the hallway with Anti-Juandissimo at his side. He attempts to stop them, but no words come out as he suddenly feels as though an invisible force is choking him. At once, he falls forward, taking out a wall. He collapses, and without a pulse. Overly nervous and anxious now, Anti-Cupid and Anti-Juandissimo pop inside.

 

Cosmo is beaten, though still chained up and not looking too bad off. Timmy is cowering beneath Wanda's hospital bed. He is shaking and bleeding, close to death. Wanda is dead in the bed, as is Anti-Mama Cosma – though she is chained to the wall. Anti-Jorgen is also lying dead on the floor, with his neck snapped. Anti-Juandissimo reaches for Anti-Cupid's hand, and the latter clears his throat.

 

"I see your counterparts have seen you. Excellent. We are taking over Fairy World. Your counterparts will keep their godchild, and mine will keep Turner."

 

"It's not  _Timothy_  anymore, Boss?" Anti-Cupid can't help but ask.

 

Anti-Cosmo slashes his cheek with a clawed hand. "Shut up."

 

Two months pass after the homicidal incident. Anti-Cosmo now reigns over Anti-Fairy World as well as Fairy World. Juandissimo and Cupid have regular check-ins with very little consequence. Several matched anti-fairies are experiencing the chance to be anti-fairy godparents. Cosmo has the most frequent visits, ending with berating and beatings. Timmy doesn't dare do anything to Anti-Cosmo out of sheer chance that he may unintentionally harm his last godparent, or even his god brother. Foop suffers at the castle homestead, oftentimes staying with HP – which only leads Anti-Cosmo to slowly grow more psychotic, with a desire to kill.


End file.
